


soft feelings, soft kisses, soft soul

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Best Friends, Book: New Moon, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Teenage Dorks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, set roughly during new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Jacob laughed when she had pulled out her set of highlighters from her backpack, but had asked for one when he reluctantly grabbed his own homework he needed to study for. As Bella highlighted another line, she could feel as Jake’s eyes fell on her.She couldn’t help but blush as she let her hair fall around her face.It had started as little things: a brush of their hands, a stray smile that made her feel warm and safe, a hand on her back, his eyes on her.It shouldn’t matter.But, Bella thought, as they spent more and more time together, all the little things seemed to matter more and more. It made her feel light and airy and, something Bella never really felt before, special.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	soft feelings, soft kisses, soft soul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's still Valentine's Day for me and I was like I WILL finally post a little jacob/bella fic for my twilight mutuals because I love you all and I love jacob and bella :') please enjoy!

There was something nice about the quiet atmosphere that wrapped around them. The radio was low with some sort of rock song that Jacob nodded his head along to and Bella smiled as she glanced away from him and back towards her notebook, where she was highlighting through and studying for her AP Chemistry test. Jacob laughed when she had pulled out her set of highlighters from her backpack, but had asked for one when he reluctantly grabbed his own homework he needed to study for. As Bella highlighted another line, she could feel as Jake’s eyes fell on her. 

She couldn’t help but blush as she let her hair fall around her face. 

It had started as little things: a brush of their hands, a stray smile that made her feel warm and safe, a hand on her back, his eyes on her. 

It shouldn’t matter. 

But, Bella thought, as they spent more and more time together, all the little things seemed to matter more and more. It made her feel light and airy and, something Bella never really felt before,  _ special _ . Even when…

She just never felt like she was someone to care about. Bella was just someone nobody seemed to want to invest their time and attention on, but ever since she moved to Forks Jacob had been all smiles and full of friendship, ready to talk and be there for her like no one else had ever been. Jacob was always full of firsts for Bella. 

Bella glanced away from her notebook and watched as Jacob squinted at something in his own notebook. She could see that the margins of his paper were filled with little pencil drawings—swirls and faces and dogs. He was a good artist, as good as he was a mechanic. His fingers were long and his hands large, making the highlighter in his hand look small. Jacob was tall, over six feet, and lanky, but never awkward. There was a grace to him, not like a vampire, but neat and steady and beautiful nonetheless that made Bella all the more intrigued by him. His dark hair was half out of the loose ponytail at the base of his head and covered up his face from view. 

Suddenly, Jacob’s eyes rose and met Bella’s eyes. 

“Are you watching me?” He teased with a blinding grin. 

He smiled so much it made Bella’s heart jump.

“What?” Bella blinked as she processed his words. She opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, laughing awkwardly as she pushed her hair behind her ear and automatically shoved it back into her face in an attempt to hide her blushing face. “I am  _ not _ . Was not. Shut up.” 

Jacob laughed, soft, but happy. 

Bella pouted and brought her notebook up to hide her face. 

“Aw, c’mon Bells. I’m sorry for calling you out.” Jacob said even as he still laughed. “Alright, alright, come on out.” He tapped on the notebook. “I miss your face.”

Bella slowly lowered her notebook, only moving it just under her eyes so she could get a look at him. Jacob’s grin was large and his dimples were showing. They almost always were if Bella was honest. He was always so happy, it was infectious. Bella grinned behind the notebook. “I don’t know if I can trust you.” It was meant to be teasing, but it didn’t come out like that. It came out like a confession, a need, a want, a truth. 

Jacob sobered up a bit, but there was still a smile on his face. Small, but warm. There was a small lock of baby hairs along his forehead that curled just slightly that Bella wanted to brush into his hairline. “Have I ever done anything to hurt your trust?” 

She knew the answer immediately. 

No. 

Never had Jacob Black ever hurt her, intentionally or not. He did everything with care and...

Slowly, slowly, Bella lowered the notebook and set it back onto her lap. She brushed her hair behind her ear and met Jacob’s wide brown eyes. 

“ _ There  _ she is.” He teased with a small chuckle that made Bella feel so warm and, oddly enough, at home. Soft and safe. Had she ever felt as safe as she did right at this moment? She couldn’t think of anything that felt like this moment, now, and every other they had before this moment. How could someone be a safe space? How could someone be home? How, after everything, did Bella feel more whole then she had ever been? 

A part of her wanted to cry. Not because she was sad. She wasn’t, anymore. After months of spending time with Jacob, she didn’t feel that same overwhelming weight that made it feel like she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t live. She was so light. So light and happy. Jacob made her so happy she wanted to cry.

Instead Bella raised up a hand and pressed it against her warm cheek as she let out a soft, small laugh. “Here I am.” 

“I missed your face.” 

“It’s not much.” 

Jacob blew out a loud breath and shook his head. “It’s everything.” He reached over and placed his hand on top of the one resting on her cheek. Bella’s breath left her chest as she watched him. He was so handsome, with soft features and deep, dark eyes that had such a depth to them Bella could only fall deeper. “You’re everything to me, you know.” 

And he moved to take his hand away, but Bella shifted her hand to catch onto his fingers and hold on. It was clumsy and two of her fingers ended up in the same junction between two of his fingers, but Jacob just let out an unsteady breath as he gave her a shy and uncertain smile that made Bella all the more certain. 

“You are too.” Bella said, before moving to clarify. “To me. Everything.” She glanced away from him and looked at her lap, at the lines of her handwriting that had gone from clear and coherent to sloppy and small the longer it went down the page. Bella breathed in and glanced back up at Jacob, who was grinning widely as they held hands at an awkward angle. “You’ve—you’ve really changed my life in a way I never thought anyone could. I. I really like you. I guess.”

“You guess?” 

Bella stuck her tongue out at him before laughing and saying, “I know.”

Jacob replied, “I really like you too, Bella. I mean, I think you  _ knew  _ that already, which is kind of embarrassing, but, um, yeah. You’re pretty and funny and chill. I like spending time with you.” Bella was contemplating saying she always thought the little crush he had on her was cute and, in their months of friendship, reassuring and endearing in ways she couldn’t quite explain. But, well, she guessed love was just like that. 

And this was love in a way Bella never thought possible. 

It was warm and inviting and full of so much friendship, so much care, Bella could only breathe it in and  _ live _ , happy and resolute.

Before she could say a word of what she was thinking, Jacob inched closer to Bella and brought their hands up towards him, shifting so her hand faced him and— 

Jacob kissed at her knuckles and Bella melted. He kissed her hand again and again and, finally, Bella breathed out, “Jake,” and they shifted towards each other. Her chest was tight with excitement as they moved closer and closer, their noses brushed and  _ god _ he was so warm and alive with made her fingertips tingle. Their lips met. They kissed, once, twice, again, again, and again, enjoying their closeness and the warmth. Bella wrapped locks of Jacob’s hair around her fingers and he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and played with the small hairs there as they kissed. 

They pulled away, smiled, and said nothing, because with the two of them the silence said all, meant all. 

Jacob pressed his forehead to Bella’s. 

God he was so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please comment and tell me what you think and leave a kudos! Thank you for reading!


End file.
